scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clears List
Every clear that was produced in the Church of Scientology has an number. The "World's First Real Clear" was created in 1966, it was John McMaster. Clears are announced in The Auditor Magazine since 1966. In a 1990s clear's numbers was over 20000. Clears list Below is the short list of clears, extracted from The Auditor Magazine The Auditor # 19 (1966) - 131 Clears Clear No. 1 JOHN McMASTER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 2 JOHN IMBURGIA, Buffalo, N.Y. Clear No. 3 PAM PEARCY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 4 PAT SCRUFARI, Niagara Falls, N.Y. Clear No. 5 TERRY MILNER, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 6 ANNE GREIG, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 7 REG SHARPE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 8 ALAN WALTER, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 9 PHILIP QUIRINO, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 10 LEON STEINBERG, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 11 JOHN McCOY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 12 RAY THACKER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 13 OTIS HALLJDAY, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 14 RALPH PEARCY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 15 JENNIFER EDMONDS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 16 GEORGE GALPIN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 17 J. J. DELANCE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 18 BERNIE GREEN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 19 JIM CRAWLEY, England. Clear No. 20 TONY DUNLEAVY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 21 GARETH McCOY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 22 JOAN THOMAS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 23 JULIA GALPIN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 24 DALENE REGENAS, Saint HUI Staff. Clear No. 25 OTTO ROOS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 26 FELICE GREEN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 27 WALTER STTLLE, Hamburg, Germany. Clear No. 28 JOHN LAWRENCE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 29 CONNIE BROADBENT, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 30 CRAIG LIPSITZ, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 31 MARILYNN ROUTSONG, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 32 FRED HARE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 33 ELLEN CARDER Clear No. 34 PEGGY BANKSTON, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 35 BRIAN LIVINGSTON, Saint Hill Interne. Clear No. 36 JOAN de VEULLE, London Staff. Clear No. 37 HASKELL COOKE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 38 CHRIS WEDDEMAN, Johannesburg Staff. Clear No. 39 VIRGINIA DOWNSBOROUGH, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 40 JOE VAN STADEN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 41 SHEENA FAmCHILD, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 42 MYRA ELLIOTT, Hawaii Staff. Clear No. 43 YVONNE GILLHAM, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 44 PETE PETERMAN, Hawaii, U.S.A. Clear No. 45 SCOTT LELAND, Interning for Washington, D.C. Clear No. 46 HELEN HANCOCK, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 47 HELEN POLLEN, Saint Hill Interne. Clear No. 48 JOHN ELLIOTT, Hawaii Staff. Clear No. 49 FRED FAmCHILD, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 50 DOROTHY KNIGHT, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 51 DAVID GAEMAN, Portsmouth, U.K. Clear No. 52 PETER GOODWIN, Portsmouth, U.K. Clear No. 53 ANTON JAMES, Saint Hfll Staff. Clear No. 54 JENNY PARKHOUSE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 55 HERBEE PARKHOUSE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 56 JUDY GRAY, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 57 CAL WIGNEY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 58 MARY LONG, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 59 CHESTER HALLEDAY, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 60 HANA ELTRINGHAM, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 61 BILL ROBERTSON, Saint HiU Interne. Clear No. 62 LINDA NUSSBAUM, Saint HiU Interne. Clear No. 63 PETER IMBURGIA, Buffalo, N.Y. Clear No. 64 MARIE (ABEREGG) OAKES, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 65 MILDRED MATTHEWS, Sydney Staff. Clear No. 66 MARGUERITE WIRICK, San Diego Staff. Clear No. 67 JOAN DAVIS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 68 BETH FORDYCE, Detroit Staff. Clear No. 69 RON POOK, Saint HUI Interne. Clear No. 70 WAL WILKINSON, Adelaide Staff. Clear No. 71 ALLAN FERGUSON, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 72 HANK LAARHUIS, Saint HUI Staff. Clear No. 73 ROBIN LINDSELL, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 74 CLAIRE LOUWRENS, Cape Town Staff. Clear No. 75 PENNY KHALED, East Grinstead. Clear No. 76 HELEN WHITNEY, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 77 VERN GALE, Interning for Washington, D.C. Clear No. 78 WALLY COLLIS, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 79 JOY WALTER, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 80 MARGARET GORMLEY, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 81 DAVID ZIFF, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 82 DICK MOOR, London Staff. Clear No. 83 LEILA FLANAGAN, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 84 PAT FLANAGAN, Houston Texas. Clear No. 85 BETTY HALLEDAY, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 86 RAY KEMP, Tustin, Caufornia. Clear No. 87 VAL WIGNEY, Saint Hill Interne. Clear No. 88 TOM KOON, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 89 DOUGLAS SHREWSBURY, Seattle, Washington. Clear No. 90 HELEN KITCHEN, San Diego, Caufornia. Clear No. 91 PETER KHALED, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 92 ELLEN ARNOLD, London Staff. Clear No. 93 JIM WATSON, Hawau, U.S.A. Clear No. 94 MARK JONES, London Staff. Clear No. 95 DOUGLAS HANCOCK, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 96 MARY EDWARDS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 97 NORMA MAIER, Hawaii, U.S.A. Clear No. 98 LINDA MUNK, Toronto, Canada. Clear No. 99 BERT ROSSOUW, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 100 DAVE HUNTER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 101 DAN RUTENBERG, London Staff. Clear No. 102 PHOEBE MAURER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 103 JOY OLLEMANS, Port Elizabeth Staff. Clear No. 104 RON REYNOLDS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 105 EDITH HOYSETH, Saint Hill Interne. Clear No. 106 AARON STOVITZ, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 107 ROGER BIDDELL, Saint HUI Interne. Clear No. 108 JULIA SALMEN, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 109 KEN SALMEN, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 110 PAMELA KEMP, Tustin, California. Clear No. 111 l BURT GRISWOLD, Hawaii Staff. Clear No. 112 PAGE THOMAS, New York Staff. Clear No. 113 JOAN BRISTOW, Durban Staff. Clear No. 114 BOB THOMAS, New York Staff. Clear No. 115 DEON SATTERFIELD, Copenhagen, Denmark. Clear No. 116 GERTRUDE BROWN, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 117 JANE KEMBER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 118 LUCY MEILCZAREK, Saint HiU Staff. Clear No. 119 NICKY MENDOZA, London Staff. Clear No. 120 KEN RAINS, Hawaii Staff. Clear No. 121 MARIO FENINGER, Paris Staff. Clear No. 122 KEVIN KEMBER, Saint Hill Interne. Clear No. 123 LIZ SABINE, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 124 ANNE BERGIN, Durban Staff. Clear No. 125 ELSIE GRIFFITHS, Vancouver, Canada. Clear No. 126 FRAYNE BADGER, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 127 FRANK FREEDMAN, Saint Hill Foundation Staff. Clear No. 128 EUNICE FORD, New York Staff. Clear No. 129 DONNA REEVE, Washington, D.C. Staff. Clear No. 130 JUNE KAY, Durban Staff. Clear No. 131 PIERRE OLLEMANS, Port Elizabeth Staff. The Auditor # 20 (1966) - 203 Clears The Auditor # 21 (1966) - 234 Clears Clear No. 204, MICHAEL GRAHAM, Perth Staff, Western Australia; Clear No. 205, VI FLEMING, Johannesburg, South Africa; Clear No. 206, STEPHANIE CLEMENTS, London, England; Clear No. 207, ERNIE MARTIN, Washington, D.C.; Clear No. 208, MARY SUE HUBBARD, Guardian WW; Clear No. 209, MAURICE LERUD, Chicago, Illinois; Clear No. 210, MALCOLM CHEMINAIS, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 211, DICK FOSTER, California, U.S.A.; Clear No. 212, JUDY KELLY, London, England; Clear No. 213, ROBIN PEGLER, Johannesburg, South Africa; Clear No. 214, JOHN MORSHEAD, Johannesburg, South Africa; Clear No. 215, GEORGE SEIDLER, Illinois, U.S.A.; Clear No. 216, MAUREEN POWER, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 217, PHYLLIS McMASTER, Durban, South Africa; Clear No. 218, MARGE WINNARD, Chicago, Illinois, U.S.A.; Clear No. 219, MURRAY YOUDELL, Adelaide, South Australia; Clear No. 220, REGGIE FARNUM, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 221, TOM MORGAN, Auckland, New Zealand; Clear No. 222, TOM CURTISS, Tustin, California, U.S.A.; Clear No. 223, JILL VAN STADEN, Interning for Saint Hill; Clear No. 224, DOROTHY HUBBARD, Los Angeles, California; Clear No. 225, IAN MORRISON, London Staff; Clear No. 226, TOM REID, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 227, CYNTHIA SCHEUERMAN, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 228, LOU POLASCHEK, Auckland, New Zealand; Clear No. 229, BILL DEITSCH, New York, N.Y., U.S.A.; Clear No. 230, DON JENNINGS, San Diego, California; Clear No. 231, BETTY LUNDE, Fullerton, California; Clear No. 232, JOYCE WATTERSON, Saint Hill Staff; Clear No. 233, JOYCE TIDY, Melbourne, Australia; Clear No. 234, EDDIE WOODERSON, Auckland, New Zealand The Auditor # 22 (1967) - 266 Clears Clear No. 261 DORAN GREENE Clear No. 262 PETER GREENE The Auditor # 23 (1967) - 276 Clears Clear No. 267 LARRY GERARD, Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Clear No. 268 FAY SCHLICHTTNG, Phoenix, Arizona, U.S.A. Clear No. 269 GILBERT BLACK, Johannesburg, South Clear No. 270 KATH GRAHAM, Perth, Western Australia. Clear No. 271 CHERRIE WOODERSON, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 272 SYLVESTER MIELCZAREK, Chicago, Illinois, U.S.A. Clear No. 273 SUZANNE BONNEVILLE, Toronto, Canada. Clear No. 274 BILL SIMMONDS, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 275 LENSWORTH SMALL, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 276 ROBERT LINN, Auckland, New Zealand. The Auditor # 24 - 333 Clears Clear No. 277 JUDY VOWLES, Palm Springs, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 278 DUKIE STARR, Hawaii, U.S.A. Clear No. 279 LENKA MARINKO, Perth Staff. Clear No. 280 WILLIAM O'CONNOR, New York, USA. Clear No. 281 FAN ROBINEAU, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 282 RICHARD DORFF, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 283 HERB WILLIAMS, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 284 MARGARET SMIDT van GELDER, Holland. Clear No. 285 LUCY DUNCAN, Wichita, U.S.A. Clear No. 286 RITA BRIGHT, London, England. Clear No. 287 BOB GUILFORD, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 288 ILONA JANS, London, England. Clear No. 289 GRAHAM LEESE, Vancouver, Canada, Clear No. 290 IRENE DUNLEAVY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 291 DENNIS LEE, Auckland Staff. Clear No. 292 RAY DARBY, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 293 ROBERT J. MEIN, Durban, South Africa. Clear No. 294 HILDA JAFFE, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 295 GORDON SPRIGG, Port Elizabeth, South Africa. Clear No. 296 BESS JENSEN, London, England. Clear No. 297 JOYCE ELMORE, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 298 BILL FRAVER, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 299 QUINTIN SCHNEHAGE, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 300 BOB BOBO, Interning for Los Angeles. Clear No. 301 JENNIFER ROUX, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 302 IAN MALCOLM DICKIE, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 303 MOLLY SPRIGG, Port Elizabeth, South Africa. Clear No. 304 DAVE ECKER, Interning for New York. Clear No. 305 NEVILLE S. JORY, Interning for Johannesburg. Clear No. 306 MICHAEL SEGERDAL, London, Interning for Saint Hill. Clear No. 307 HAL SEYLE, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 308 FRAN DEITSCH, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 309 JACQUI MATTHIESEN, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 310 ALISON PARKHOUSE, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 311 BARBARA CLEMENTS, London, England. Clear No. 312 CLIFF CLIFFORD, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 313 DOROTHY HOLCOMBE, Washington, U.S.A. Clear No. 314 SHEILA GAIMAN, London, England. Clear No. 315 MARGARET DOWNHAM, London, England. Clear No. 316 DALE RICHESON, Hawaii, U.S.A. Clear No. 317 CHARLES M. REISDORF, Wichita, U.S.A. Clear No. 318 THOK SONDERGAARD, Denmark. Clear No. 319 WENDY ELKIN, Detroit, U.S.A. Clear No. 320 HELENE SIMMONS, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 321 MAXINE KOZAK, Connecticut, U.S.A. Clear No. 322 RICHARD AHLEN, Phoenix, Arizona, U.S.A. Clear No. 323 ANN TUDOR, Auckland, N.Z. Clear No. 324 MAURA LEACH, Ireland. Clear No. 325 RON McDOUGAL, London, England. Clear No. 326 STAN LEVY, East Grinstead, England. Clear No. 327 VIRGINIA LANG, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 328 PAT ROSS, Johannesburg. Clear No. 329 FRED PAYER, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 330 BONNIE NAISMITH, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 331 SUSAN BALLANTYNE, Dallas, Texas. USA. Clear No. 332 SANDI MEHR, Dallas, Texas, U.S.A. Clear No. 333 DENISE DOIG, Durban, South Africa. The Auditor # 25 - 356 Clears Clear No. 334 SAMUEL SPEVAK, Whittier, California. Clear No. 335 BOB SMITH, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 336 ROBERTA WINTER, Los Angeles Staff. Clear No. 337 REX ARAVE, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear No. 338 JOAN BERMAN, Johannesburg, South Clear No. 339 SNOOKY WEISS, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 340 DEMETRI CHRONIS, Athens, Greece. Clear No. 341 OWEN STARKEY, Johannesburg, Interning for Johannesburg. Clear No. 342 JAMES STUART, North Carolina, U.S.A. Clear No. 343 WALLY HANDELAND, Minneapolis, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 344 LORI WOOD, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 345 DICK SAUNDERS, New Jersey, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 346 PAULINE WINSLOW, New York, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 347 BETTY FILISKY, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 348 ELAINE McKEE, Fountain Valley, California. Clear No. 349 RACHEL KNIGHT, East Grinstead, England. Clear No. 350 G. BRUCE FORD, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 351 TONY LONARDELLI, Miami, Florida. Clear No. 352 ALFRED KOZAK, Cheshire, Connecticut. Clear No. 353 SALLY HARE, Alaska, Interning for Perth. Clear No. 354 JAMES HARE, San Francisco, California. Clear No. 355 ERNEST BOVEE, Hawaii, U.S.A. Clear No. 356 DONALD CUNNINGHAM, London, England. The Auditor # 26 - 404 Clears Clear No. 357 PEACHES ARAVE, Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. Clear No. 358 PATRICIA WEBSTER, London Staff. Clear No. 359 STANLEY WEISS, Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. Clear No. 360 JAMES FULLER, East Londonm, South Africa. Interning for Saint Hill. Clear No. 361 ANN QU IN NELL, London Staff. Clear No. 362 CAROL GALE, Portland, Oregon, U.S.A. Clear No. 363 GARY ENGEL, Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. Clear No. 364 TOM MERTES, Philadelphia, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 365 MILLIE GALUSHA, Golden, Colorado, checked out in Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 366 EILEEN SHAPIRO, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 367 DIEUWKE HILL, Port Elizabeth, checked out in Johannesburg. Clear No. 368 ANTONY PHILLIPS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 369 CHARLES GROFF, Miami, Florida, U.S.A. Clear No. 370 JANET LUNDE, Dallas, Texas, U.S.A. Clear No. 371 JOSEPHINE BATH, London, England. Clear No. 372 PAUL SPENCER-SMITH, London, England. Clear No. 373 BETTY COOK, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 374 BETTY CHADW1CK, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 375 RAOUL de NORMANVILLE, London, England. Clear No. 376 BILL CHADWICK, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 377 LOUIS JORDAN, Los Angeles, U.S.A. Clear No. 378 CHRIS BROVCENKO, Adelaide, Australia, checked out in Auckland. Clear No. 379 PAT BRICE, Auckland, New Zealand, checked out in Auckland. Clear No. 380 LES STOCKWELL, Auckland, New Zealand, checked out in Auckland. Clear No. 381 LULU LIPWORTH, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 382 DAPHNE PARSELLE, London, England. Clear No. 383 JOAN JACKSON, London, England. Clear No. 384 VONNIE HANDELAND, Minneapolis, checked out in Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 385 BROWN McKEE, Fountain Valley, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 386 LEE ECKER, Interning for New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 387 PHILIP H. DELANO, Philadelphia, U.S.A. Clear No. 388 BARRY STEPHENSON, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 389 TRULA SMITH, Campbell, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 390 LEWIS BENNETT, Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 391 MOLLY JELLEY, checked out in Johannesburg. Clear No. 392 ANTHONY MARTINEZ, London, England. Clear No. 393 NATHANIEL JESSUP, Wilton, Connecticut, U.S.A. Clear No. 394 DORIS HOYSETH, Vancouver, Interning for Seattle. Clear No. 395 FRANCINE BERGMAN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 396 WILLIAM JOHN MAYHEW, Vancouver, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 397 RICHARD ALEXANDER, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 398 PETER JACKSON, Harpenden, England. Clear No. 399 RAY WINSLOW, checked out in Washington, D.C, U.S.A. Clear No. 400 ALLAN KOFTINOW, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 401 SHARON RAPPOPORT, California, U.S.A. Clear No. 402 JAMES FIDUCIA, Clifton, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 403 AMOS JESSUP, Wilton, Connecticut, U.S.A. Clear No. 404 JOAN DENNIS, Auckland, New Zealand. The Auditor # 2? - 440 Clears Clear No. 405 SUE DUNLEAVY, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 406 PAT LA RUE, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 407 CHUCK LA RUE, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 408 MILTON GORDON, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 409 MALIN ANDERSEN, Lund, Sweden, Interning for Saint Hill. Clear No. 410 NICK NICHOLS, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 411 KEN URQUHART, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 412 CAROLINE FALONE, New Jersey, U.S.A. Clear No. 413 RICHARD STRATMANN, Prescott, Arizona. Clear No. 414 AMINTA ALEXANDER, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 415 ROBIN ROOS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 416 LA VERNE JARDINE, Spring Valley, California. Clear No. 417 LELAND WELLINGTON, San Diego, California. Clear No. 418 BRUCE JONES, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 419 JOANNE MINNISS, Denver, Colorado. Clear No. 420 PATRICIA JOHNSON, Hawaii. Clear No. 421 MONICA ASKEY, Heston, West Middlesex, England. Clear No. 422 CLAIRE REPPEN, Toronto, Canada. Clear No. 423 ROGER HORTON, Farmington, Connecticut. Clear No. 424 DAVID ALTGELT, Houston, Texas, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 425 MARIGOLD BRIERLY, Sussex, England. Clear No. 426 CLIVE HAMILTON, London, England. Clear No. 427 VIRGINIA (GIGI) ELTON, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 428 BARBARA LINCOLN, Purley, Surrey, England. Clear No. 429 BETTY LOU JAMES, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 430 NEIL CLARK, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 431 DON RYBURN, Interning for Auckland. Clear No. 432 BERNARD ROUNDHILL, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 433 JEAN NEWCOMBE, Vancouver, Canada. Clear No. 434 FRED SCHRAITLE, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 435 HARRY RICKARD, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 436 BOBBIE WILSON, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 437 JACK L. HODGSON, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 438 ENID MAUNDER, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 439 PAUL E. GOMES, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 440 CHARLES DUNN, Hopewell, Virginia, checked out in Washington, DC. The Auditor # 27 - 490 Clears Clear No. 441 MURIEL CORNES, Burton-on Trent, England. Clear No. 442 CHARLES PARSELLE, London, England. Clear No. 443 JUDITH PREGER, London, England. Clear No. 444 ALBERT MEGRAW, Interning for Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 445 NINA KAKLAMANOS, Athens Greece Clear No. 446 IRVING GARFIELD, Camden New Jersev Clear No. 447 ROBERT T. OAKES, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 448 ALBERT ELGNER, Portland, Oregon. Clear No. 449 FRANCES SLAZER, Richardson, Texas. Clear No. 450 KASPAR ZWICKY, Zurich, Switzerland. Clear No. 451 EDITH NICHOLS, Dallas, Clear No. 452 COLIN CHALMERS, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 453 MARIE EVANS, Washington, DC. Clear No. 454 JO THOMAS, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 455 TANIA ERIKSON, New York. Clear No. 456 BENEDICT MOERAN, London, England. Clear No. 457 ANN ELGNER, Portland, Oregon. Clear No. 458 MARIANNE CHRISTIE, Edinburgh, Scotland. Clear No. 459 HENRY C. BILLINGS, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 460 JON RAPPOPORT, Interning for Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 461 DOREEN CASEY, Dormans Land, Surrey. Clear No. 462 CORNELIUS DE VRIES, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 463 DAVE HELLAWELL, checked out in Auckland. Clear No. 464 ROSE MARIE DIOGUARDI, New York. Clear No. 465 ANTHONY DIOGUARDI, New York. Clear No. 466 LES VERITY, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 467 VONNE KATHARY, Newark. Ohio. Clear No. 468 JERROLD HEDIN, Haywood, California. Clear No. 469 BARBARA GENTRY, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 470 KEN GENTRY, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 471 DAVID GELLIE, Perth, Australia, Interning for Saint Hill Foundation. Clear No. 472 JOHN FUDGE, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 473 MISCHKA O'CONNOR, New York, checked out in Washington, D.C. Clear No. 474 BRUCE BISHOP, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 475 HILARY FROST, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 476 BRUCE H. HARRELL, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear No. 477 BARON BEREZ, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear No. 478 SEYMOUR THOMAS, JR., Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 479 RORY TATE, Johannesburg, South Africa, Interning for New York. Clear No. 480 RUSSUL KNIGHT, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 481 ERIK GYLDENKRONE, Copenhagen, Denmark. Clear No. 482 CELIA STILLE, Munich, Germany. Clear No. 483 MILTON AXLEY, Peoria, Illinois. Clear No. 484 SHIRLEY MARTINEZ, London, England. Clear No. 485 MAY ELTRINGHAM, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 486 MIKE LEVIN, Tarzana, California, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 487 MARGARET ROSS, Langley Canada, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 488 HENRY SCHLICHTING, Phoenix, Arizona. Clear No. 489 JOAN BEATS, Saint Hill Staff Clear No. 490 GWEN KEARNS, London England. The Auditor # 28 The Auditor # 29 The Auditor # 30 (1967) The Auditor # 31 (1968) - 606 Clears The Auditor # 32 * No clears list The Auditor # 33 - 692 Clears Clear No. 607 JOHN PATRICK, San Francisco, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 608 MIKE SMITH, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 609 PEPPI KENT, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 610 LEE HEWLETT, Norfolk, Virginia. Clear No. 611 DICK SMITH, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 612 BARBARA PARSONS, London, England. Clear No. 613 GLADYS GORBEA, San Juan, Puerto Rico. Clear No. 614 JEAN KIRK, Adelaide, Australia. Clear No. 615 HAROLD McGOWAN, New York. Clear No. 616 PEGGY LEE, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 617 SHEILA ANNE MASSEYHICKS, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 618 KATY HUBBARD GILLESPIE, Canoga Park, California, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 619 PETER EGIDY, Orange, California. Clear No. 620 DEREK PHILLIPS, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 621 KEITH KNOWLER, Durban, South Africa. Clear No. 622 GREGORY FEHON, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 623 MASAKO PATRICK, San Francisco, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 624 PAULINE REISDORF, Mason City, Iowa. Clear No. 625 CONRAD WOLFF, San Francisco, California. Clear No. 626 BOB VOIGHT, Arlington, Virginia. Clear No. 627 MIKE HAMRA, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 628 IRENE C. JOPLING, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 629 JACK ZANI, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 630 LEON LECONS, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 631 MARY GARLICK, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 632 ENID CRUZ, San Juan, Puerto Rico. Clear No. 633 PHILIP PHILLIPS, Bourne End, Buckinghamshire, England. Clear No. 634 ED LEFSON, Detroit, Michigan. Clear No. 635 GERALD P. MARRE, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 636 BUD SMOTHERS, Austin, Texas. Clear No. 637 CARL E. SUTTON, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 638 JUNE LAKE, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 639 LORNA LEVETT, Perth, Australia. Clear No. 640 CAROL POLOZKER, Detroit, Michigan. Clear No. 641 JAMES JEWELL, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 642 MARGARET JOYCE, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 643 RUTH KAUFMAN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 644 REED TAYLOR, San Francisco, California. Clear No. 645 ALISTAIR ROSS, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 646 TRUMBULL JACKSON, Buffalo, New York. Clear No. 647 DAVID PEARSON, London, England. Clear No. 648 JAMES W. ILGER, Houston, Texas. Clear No. 649 BRIAN O'DONOHUE, London, England. Clear No. 650 TOM MAXWELL, New Orleans, Louisiana. Clear No. 651 HEATHER HERRMANN, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 652 BERT T. HANICKE, St. Louis, Missouri. Clear No. 653 JOHN FILISKY, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 654 EDWARD LUIZ, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 655 RON HOPKINS, London, England, Clear No. 656 PEGGIE MORSHEAD, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 657 JOHN SCOTT, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 658 DORIS LAMBRIGHT, Hawaii. Clear No. 659 PETER STUMBKE, London, England. Clear No. 660 KAY SHELDON, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 661 SAM GERBER, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 662 OLE RICHTER, Copenhagen, Denmark. Clear No. 663 PHYLLIS HANICKE, St. Louis, Missouri. Clear No. 664 VINCENT BUGLIOSI, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 665 PETER JORCK, Copenhagen, Denmark. Clear No. 666 JENNY WOLD, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 667 NORMAN WOLD, checked out in Los Angeles. Clear No. 668 JOHN CRAIG DEFAN, Guadalajara, Mexico. Clear No. 669 BARBARA BUSH, South Easton, Massachusetts. Clear No. 670 ROBERT ALPE, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 671 MARGARET FERGUSON, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 672 PATRICIA BLOOMBERG, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 673 ROCHELLE WRIGHT, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 674 ANTONY HITCHMAN, Salisbury, Rhodesia. Clear No. 675 EAMONN LYNCH, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 676 WILLIAM BEATS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 677 AL BOUGHTON, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 678 SYLVIA RUSTON, Brisbane, Australia. Clear No. 679 PAUL NICKEL, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 680 JOHN RAFANELLO, JR., Bristol, Connecticut. Clear No. 681 PETER LEUTSCHER, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 682 DERYCK JOHNSON, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 683 MARGARET LYNCH, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 684 JOHN IRVIN WILLIAMS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 685 ALVTN JACKMAN, Vancouver, Canada. Clear No. 686 J. ALLEN WIEDEMANN, Miami, Florida. Clear No. 687 ELIZABETH NIXON, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 688 HELEN KEPPEL, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 689 GEORGE R. SHEPPHIRD, JR., Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 690 SOPHIA MARTIN, Toronto, Canada. Clear No. 691 LUCIE MARTIN, Toronto, Canada. Clear No. 692 BILL MARTIN, Toronto, Canada. The Auditor # 34 - 749 Clears Clear No. 693 GLADYS GOODGER, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 694 DAVID BIZZELL, Durban, South Africa. Clear No. 695 HOWARD ROWER, Saint Hill. Clear No. 696 RONALD CAPALDI, London, England. Clear No. 697 MARGEE McCORMICK, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 698 HELEN COVARY, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 699 MARY ROWER, Saint Hill. Clear No. 700 JILL ADAMS, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 701 PAUL BEZAZIAN, Chicago, Illinois. Clear No. 702 GLORIA NICKEL, Washington, D.C. Clear No. 703 CAROL KAUFMAN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 704 FRANK WATSON, Vancouver, Canada. Clear No. 705 RUTH MINSHUL, Detroit, Michigan. Clear No. 706 BOB BOLGER, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 707 CHRISTINA HARE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 708 EVELYN WEBSTER-PARSONS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 709 ROGER HOLM, St. Louis, Missouri. Clear No. 710 DARLIS HOLM, St. Louis, Missouri. Clear No. 711 JAMES ZAK, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 712 MARY SKELTON, East Grinstead, Sussex. Clear No. 713 JUDI REYNOLDS, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 714 ARTHUR PRICE, Auckland, New Zealand. Clear No. 715 TINA DEVRIES, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 716 PRISCILLA McCURDY, Tustin, California. Clear No. 717 LESLIE LEE, London, England. Clear No. 718 RALPH STECKLER, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 719 CATHERINE LAYTON, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 720 SHIRLEY KNIGHT, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 721 LESLIE BRIGHT, London, England. Clear No. 722 MARGUERITE DALE, Cape Town, South Africa. Clear No. 723 EILEEN HIBBERSON, London, England. Clear No. 724 RICHARD BIZZELL, Durban, South Africa. Clear No. 725 ROY ASH, Melbourne, Australia. Clear No. 726 FLOY SMITH, U.S.A. Clear No. 727 ALAN DOUGLAS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear No. 728 ANTON J. KNIGHT, Los Angeles, California. Clear No. 729 DICK BARTON, London, England. Clear No. 730 NIKKI FREEDMAN, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear No. 731 DAVID MURPHY, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 732 STANLEY STROMFELD, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 733 KENNETH D. BARRETT, Phoenix, Arizona. Clear No. 734 MURIEL REYNOLDS, Hawaii. Clear No. 735 ROSE GRUNER, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 736 CHRIS DRESSER, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear No. 737 CAROLE LACEY, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 738 JAMES FARREN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 739 JUSTINA McINTYRE, Riverside, California. Clear No. 740 JOHN CHARLES ASMUSSEN, Virgin Islands, U.S.A. Clear No. 741 MARY MAREN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 742 ARTHUR MAREN, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 743 WILLIAM VAN BRUNT LEWIS, Florida, U.S.A. Clear No. 744 ANDREA WEISS, England. Clear No. 745 WILLIAM R. ANDERSON, Paris France. Clear No. 746 DOMINGO POLIMENI, New York, U.S.A. Clear No. 747 LIZ AUSLEY, Florida, U.S.A. Clear No. 748 MARY McCOY, Dallas, Texas. Clear No. 749 W. A. REYNOLDS JR., Hawaii. The Auditor # 35 - 833 Clears Clear 750 VIRGINIA ANDERSON, Paris, France. Clear 751 DELL DAVIS, Los Angeles, California. Clear 752 ELIZABETH WOLF, Detroit, Michigan. Clear 753 ELLEN IENSON, Saint Hill. Clear 754 MARJORY TAYLOR, New York, U.S.A. Clear 755 MAY MYERS, Melbourne, Australia. Clear 756 LYNETTE LECONS, Perth, Australia. Clear 757 ROBERT MAXWELL, New Orleans, Louisianna. Clear 758 SIMONE LAWRENCE, London, England. Clear 759 EILEEN LOVE, London, England. Clear 760 MIKE DAY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 761 MALURY WELLS, Los Angeles, California. Clear 762 RONALD THOMAS GARLICK, Melbourne, Australia. Clear 763 DELWYN FAYE BYRNE, Melbourne, Australia. Clear 764 MICHAEL ZANKEVICH, New York, U.S.A. Clear 765 CLARENCE A. GRAHAM, JR., Minneapolis, Minnesota. Clear 766 ELSIE ARONSOHN, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear 767 WARREN E. TRAUDT, Fountain Valley, California. Clear 768 VICKI POLIMENI, New York, U.S.A. Clear 769 RICHARD E. STETZEL, JR., Saint Hill. Clear 770 MAE RICE, Dallas, Texas. Clear 771 ELAINE BORRESON, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Clear 772 LIESEL SOLEY, New York, U.S.A. Clear 773 LENNARD KARLSSON, Sweden. Clear 774 ROBERT L. WATERS, San Francisco, California. Clear 775 JAMES BOWEN, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear 776 PHILLIP RICO, San Francisco, California. Clear 777 JOANNE THOMAS, Seattle, Washington. Clear 778 KELLY GARDNER, USA. Clear 779 HAROLD SCOTT, Melbourne, Australia. Clear 780 PAULINE FERG, Saint Hill. Clear 781 MARGARET WIPFEL, San Francisco, California. Clear 782 LYLA GINBEY, Perth, Australia. Clear 783 DORLEAN SMITH, Las Vegas, Nevada. Clear 784 MARY JESSUP, Wilton, Connecticut. Clear 785 DOUG BRIGGS, Melbourne. Australia. Clear 786 DOROTHY DAVIS, Saint Hill. Clear 787 WILLIAM C. VECCHIO, Los Angeles, California. Clear 788 JEANNETTE VECCHIO, Los Angeles, California. Clear 789 HARLAN McCULLOUGH, Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Clear 790 GEORGE KECK, Scotch Plains, New Jersey. Clear 791 VICTOR VALENTE, London, England. Clear 792 RICHARD KING, Melbourne, Australia. Clear 793 ROBERT LINCOLN, New Hampshire, U.S.A. Clear 794 ANNE PFANNER, San Diego, California. Clear 795 CATHY MULLENS, Phoenix, Arizona. Clear 796 EUGENE WELLS, Saint Hill. Clear 797 JULIA Mc- LEOD, Saint Hill. Clear 798 JIM L. DIMMOCK. East Grinstead, Sussex. Clear 799 HARRY WIPFEL, California, U.S.A. Clear 800 R. MICHAEL CARRELL. Saint Hill. Clear 801 ANDRE SPIES, Johannesburg, South Africa. Clear 802 ALBERTO GORBEA, San Juan, Puerto Rico. Clear 803 LORRAINE DARNELL, U.S.A. Clear 804 CYRIL A. ROSS, Saint Hill. Clear 805 IOAN McNOCHER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 806 NORMAN JOHNSTON, Saint Hill. Clear 807 EVERT DOEVE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 808 BARRY PENBERTHY, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 809 ROGER BARNES, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 810 EDIE SHEPARD, Saint Hill. Clear 811 RAMONA WAYNE SHOWALTER, Los Angeles, California. Clear 812 RICHARD SHOWALTER, Los Angeles, California. Clear 813 NOLA CRUTCHFIELD, Sydney, Australia. Clear 814 TOBY PAUL, Portland, Oregon. Clear 815 PENELOPE WILLIAMS, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 816 CLIVE WHITTAKER, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 817 MARY IMBURGIA, Buffalo, New York. Clear 818 MAIA THOMAS, Los Angeles, California. Clear 819 HOWARD BERNSTEIN, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 820 ALBERT RILEY, Saint Hill. Clear 821 GEORGE BARON COOPMAN, Saint Hill. Clear 822 BEVERLY ELIZABETH OLIVER, Los Angeles, California. Clear 823 NANCY DRONSEIKA, Miami, Florida. Clear 824 JUNE DWYA, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 825 SANDRA JOHNSON, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 826 GLYNN KETTERIDGE, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 827 DON SHARP, Saint Hill. Clear 828 BRUCE M. DAVIS, Saint Hill. Clear 829 KINGSLEY WIMBUSH, Perth, Australia. Clear 830 MADELEINE LITCHFIELD, Saint Hill Staff. Clear 831 SAD YE STROMFELD, New York, U.S.A. Clear 832 LA VERNE CHAMBERS, Hawaii. Clear 833 MELBA COOK, Dallas, Texas. The Auditor # 36 (1968) - 947 Clears The Auditor # 37 (1968) The Auditor # 38 (1968) The Auditor # 39 (1968) The Auditor # 40 (1968) The Auditor # 41 (1968) The Auditor # 42 (1968) - 1450 Clears ... The Auditor # 129 (1976) - 5669 Clears See also * Clear * John McMaster * The Auditor * Scientology's Statistics (external site)